Humidifiers are used to provide humidified respiratory gases to a patient. Gases are delivered to the patient via a patient interface. Examples of a patient interface include an oral mask, a nasal mask, a nasal cannula, a combination of oral and nasal mask, and the like.
Nasal interfaces can be used to deliver a high flow of gases to a patient. Nasal delivery elements are inserted into the nose of a patient to deliver the required therapy. The nasal delivery elements may be required to seal or semi-seal at the nose, or may not be required to seal at the nose, to deliver the therapy. Nasal high flow typically is a non-sealing therapy that delivers relatively high-volume flow to the patient through a nasal interface, which flow may be sufficient to meet or exceed the patient's inspiratory flow rate.